Finn y Marceline
by JJXP
Summary: este es un fic dde hora de aventura donde finn trata de hir de su dolor pero en suviaje encuentra el verdadero inkiridion quen posee a finn y se buelebe su amigo y le enseña nuevos trucos y ablidades que arasn poderoso a finn pero este extraño engaña finn y finn pelea por su bida y salvar la vida de su amada y a todos (finn y marceline)
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MUCHO GUSTO A TODOS ESTA ES LA PRIMER AVES QUE ESCRIBO UN FANFIC YO MISMO YO YA HICE UNO JUNTO CON UN AMIGO LES DEJARE EL FIC AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO LA VERDAD SE LOS RECOMIENDO AMI ME EL YA A ESCRITO UNO Y LO A FINALIZADO Y COMEN SO UNO NUEVO FIC Y JUNTO CON EL QUE HAGO CON EL LA YA SON 2 BUENO PARA LO QUE NO ME CONOZCAN SOY JJ Y LE QUIERO COMPARTIR MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y SUBIRÉ MIS FANFICS LOS VIERNES SÁBADOS DOMINGOS O LUNES SI ES QUE PUEDO Y SI ME DEMORO EN SUBIR UN CAP PIDO MIL DISCULPAS :D

Era un día normal en ooo el día apenas estaba amaneciendo y apenas se veía el solo asomarse por Horizonte pero un joven de 15 años estaba impaciente ya que quería estar junto a una joven a quien el aprecia y ama con todo el alma y ya quería estar con ella ya que aprendió un nuevo truco que lo ayudaría a estar a su lado sin que estos 2 no salieran lastimados

finn: espero que le guste el nuevo truco que aprendí me esforcé aprendiéndolo lo malo es que tiene cierto limite solo 10 minutos pero no entiendo que pasara si lo uso mas tiempo ya e estado en ese modo muchas beses y al finalizar solo me lo kito y listo

mientras el joven pensaba cierto perro escucho esto estando aun medio dormido

jake: hermano ten cuidado si dice que tienes que usarlo solo ese tiempo úsalo no es porque quera alejarte de tu damita pero hay beses que si uno no obedece ciertas indicaciones uno puede terminar severamente lastimado bro

finn: si lo se viejo pero ya as visto que lo e usado asta 15 minutos y no me a pasado nada de seguro es a la primera que eso pasa y tu as visto cuantas beses lo e usado por favor jake déjame quiero estar con mi amor

jake:mmmm ok esta bien viejo pero ten mucho cuidado si pasa algo apágalo ademas déjate de prisas que apenas esta amaneciendo viejo mejor bamonos a desayunar sino mis tripas me dan una paliza por ponerlas a aguantar hambre jejeje

finn: jejej ok bro tienes razón tendré cuidado viejo y si tienes razón ya me gano el hambre que hay de desayunar

jake: mmm siempre desayunamos panqueques así que esta vez desayunaremos sandwichesde mermelada y mantequilla de maní y de tomar jugo de manzana

finn: eso suena rico dale bro yo mientras me dare un baño

mientras finn se fue a asía el baño cierto vampirito lo seguía estaba al parecer algo molesta con el y lo siguió asta su baño lo siguió a escondidas y entro y vio como finn se des bestia y esta vampirita se avía sonrojado ya que lo estaba viendo finn no avía notado la presencia de nadie solo se des vestido y se metió en la tina regadera y abrió la regadera la vampiro estaba totalmente sonrojada de cabeza los pies trataba de buscar la salida pero no la encontró y por accidente tiro algo y esta se aterro y recordó el truco de los vampiros de desaparecer finn aparto la cortina y busco con su mirada sin antes preguntar si avía alguien hay sin encontrar respuesta alguna y sin ver a nadie solo regreso a lo suyo la vampiresa esta algo aterrada y avergonzada

¿?: (pesamientos: yo quería hablar con finn a solas y esta era mi oportunidad si hubiera sabido que finn se desviste muy rápido le hubiera atrapado y echo mi peguntas antes que se metiera aunque por otra parte fue bueno ya que lo vi por primera-ves sin nada puesto apuesto a que soy la única que lo a visto así mmm apuesto a que el le gustaría verme así también y aunque tenga solo 15 tiene ese miembro bien formado nomas pensarlo me ase babear no no no que estoy pensado yo ya perdí mi oportunidad ahora el tiene novia por lo menos le preguntare porque ya no me a buleto a visitar lo extraño mucho si el supiera cuanto lo amo apuesto a que se quedaría conmigo y con con esa antorcha de vela

después de salir de su pensamiento la vampiresa nota que el joven esta saliendo de la regadera tina y lo be nuevamente sin nada y esta no aguanto mas y se desmayo levemente con un ligero sangre en la nariz y estaba bien sonrojada a no poder mas esta se levanta y se be que tenia una babita saliendo le de la boca y se levanta recordado por lo que vino y se fue volando asía finn y entro a su cuarto espero a que se vistiera y de la nada de transformo en marcelien callendole encima de finn y poniéndolo contra el piso después marceline le da la vuelta y lo pone boca arriba mientras con sus brazos sujetaba los y esta sentada sobre finn el cual se asusta y sonroja por lo sucedido en cambio marceline estaba enojada y sonrojada

finn:ho... hola marceline tanto tiem...

dijo finn algo asustado y nervioso mientras marceline lo interrumpe

marceline:a hola finn conque tanto tiempo e no me as vuelto a visitar y quiero una explicación ya no salimos mas de aventuras finn tu eres mi mejor y único amigo a quien puedo confiarle todo porque no me as visitado acaso ya te aburriste de mi finn te extraño y e estado sola y aburrida estos últimos meses que no me as visitado

finn:lo siento marceline es que e estado muy ocupado y no me a dado tiempo es que e estado con mi nov...

marceline: si lo se con tu novia la cual ni me presentaste tuve que enterarme por los chisme de la princesa grumosa de que ya tenias novia no me as contado nada últimamente finn la ultima ves que estuvimos juntos y nos divertimos de verdad fuer cuando te ayude con la cara de chichle a tener una cita la cual no funciono

finn: si lose marceline mira por ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que ir a desayunar y ir al dulce reino haber que encargos me tiene ademas tengo que darme una sorpresa a mi amor pero te juro que mañana te compenso si marceline por favor mañana saldremos de aventura y nos divertiremos juntos si marceline

marceline se petrifico y se sintió mal cuando finn dijo mi amor y ese amor se prefería a la princesa flama pero se alegro al escuchar que finn le dedicaría todo un día y que respondería todas sus preguntas al día siguiente

marceline:mmm ok esta bien tu ganas pero si faltas mañana me vengare finni el humano y no sera bonito bueno te molesta si te acompaño a desayunar

finn: si porque no ire a ver si hay algo que te guste...

finn no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que marcelien le tapo la boca con su mano

marceline: espera finn jake esta en la casa?

A lo cual finn solo asiente con la cabeza y marceline solo mosto una traviesa pero siniestra sonrrisa

marceline: sabes finn tengo mucho que no asusto a jake ben tengo un plan pero necesitaremos con que grabar...

después de unos minutos jake por el aburrimiento de tanto esperar a su hermano llama a finn pero no recibe respuesta alguna y lo llama con un grito mas fuerte pero no recibe respuesta alguna lo cual ase que el perro se asuste un poco y va directo asía la habitación de finn y lo be en la cama jake pensó que se durmió porque se paro muy temprano y fue a despertarlo y cuando movió las sabanas lo que vio lo dejo aterrado finn estaba todo blando y con 2 puntos rojos en el cuellos jake se tarro demasiado y el sintió algo detrás de el cuando volteo vio como marceline tenia una cara espantosa mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos bien rojos jake se aterro y grito como demente y luego sintió unos brazos sobe el y al voltear vio a finn este tenia sus ojos cubiertos por el cabello pro lo que lo aterro fue que finn tenia 2 colmillos

finn: tengo mucha jambre marceline no te molestaría compartir nuestra presa

marceline: no no tengo problema alguno pero sera mi primera-ves que comparte mi desayuno con alguien

finn: jeje mejor comamos antes de que se nos enfrie la comida

pero jake por el miedo salio corriendo gritando como loco

jake: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mamaciata nunca me agan esto

después de eso marceline y finn se morían a carcajadas de lo que avía sucedido marceline guardo el vídeo mientras finn se quitaba el talco de la cara y se limpiaba las gotas de pintura que marceline que puso para su pequeña bromita después de eso finn bajo las escaleras mientras veía como su hermano esta cubierto por cruces y ajos y estaba en un punto donde caía la luz del sol finn al ver eso no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa tapándose la boca con sus manos para que jake noce diese cuenta el cual no le sirvió pero eso no le importo al ver a marceline bajar las escaleras marceline lo vio y no pudo soltar una risita se acerco asía jake el cual estaba aterrado

jake: aléjate satanás no me combertiras ami tambien

marceline por abito le iso otra broma a jake para ver como se pondría mientras finn sacaba la grabadora y seguía grabando todo desde que bajo las escaleras asta ese momento seguía grabando pero jake no se dio cuenta

marceline: hooo vamos jake que tu y finn antes no querian ser vampiros

jake: no yo ya no quiero aléjate talves ayas poseído a mi hermano pero no lo aras conmigo aléjate chupa sangre

finn: vamos jake no te pongas así vamos hacer hermanos vampiros por siempre y tendremos aventuras sin descanso

jake: no no no no quiero aléjense no quiero ser una monstruo como marceline

marceline se ofendió mucho al oír eso ya que ella no le gustaba que le dijeran así y iba a asustar al perro a tal punto asta que se desmayara y luego le daría una paliza o al revés asta que finn respondió antes que ella

finn: hermano tu bien sabes que marceline no es y nunca sera un monstruo ella es mi mejor amiga y no tolerare que le digas así entendido jake

dijo finn con toda la seriedad que podía mientras jake apenas se daba cuenta de que finn no tenia esos colmillos y que estaba nuevamente en su color normal y los 2 agujeros en su cuellos desaparecieron

jake: oye pero que si tu estabas todo pálido y que paso con esos colmil...

finn:te refieres a estos?

Dijo finn mostrando le unos cimillos de plástico a jake el cual estaba mas que confundido y estaba apunto en entrar el shok asta que finn hablo nuevamente

finn:jajaja caíste jake esta es mi broma venganza por las que tu me as echo ami así que juno a marcy me vengue de ti por la broma del tren y la dela casa de los fantasmas y esta es mi venganza te gane y lo tengo todo gravado perdiste esta ves viejo

jake: PERO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

grito jake a no poder mas porque salio humillado y mas de paso lo grabaron todo de todo

mientras que marceline estaba paralizada y sonrojada por lo que dijo finn el no la consideraba un monstruo y mas de paso la defendió marceline estaba feliz y orgullosa de a verlo conocido pero también se sentía bastante triste porque el ya tiene novia y ella no se iso su novia cuando tenia la oportunidad de su vida y la perdió pero lo que le dio fidelidad en ese momento fue que finn la defendió nadie nunca lo avia echo ella siempre tubo que soportar todos esos insultos y el dolor pero lo que mas le dolía era que le dijeras monstruo pero en ese momento se sentía muy feliz por lo que iso finn la defendió y marceline salio de su trance y vio como finn se burlaba de jake y jake asía pucheros marceline solo pudo regalarle una tierna sonrisa y para que nadie se diera cuenta siguió la corriente a finn mientras se burlaban de jake después de un muy buen rato de desayunar jake estaba arto de las burlas

jake: YAAAAAA PARALE FINN Y MARCELINE DÉJENME EN PAZ

finn:jajaj no por fin me vengue y debo saborear y a celebrar a no poder mas jajja ademas es divertido nomas mira como te pusiste

mientras finn le mostraba el vídeo a jake

jake :YAAAAAA YO MEJOR ME VOY CON MI ESPOSA

decía jake ya irritado de que le mostraras el vídeo barias beses y que ellos se murieran de la riza

marceline: vamos jake no seas un aguafiestas solo nos burlamos de una inocente gallina

dijo marceline mientras caía a carcajadas jake solo se paro y se fue a la puerta y la abrió y la cerro con fuerza

marceline: tsk que amargado solo nos divertíamos

finn: si así es el se le pasara en un rato no te preocupes marcy bueno ya sera mejor que me baya ver que encargo me tiene la dulce princesa

marceline: bueno esta bien finn nos vemos mañana y recuerda que pasara si rompes tu promesa antes de irme te molestaría si me prestas unas sombrilla es que ya salio el sol y no quiero rostisarme

finn: si no faltare a mi promesa marcy hay estaré para ti y si claro ya vengo no demorare

marceline al oír eso se ruborizo y sonrojo a no poder mas por l oque dijo finn el le dijo que estaría para ella mientras finn buscaba una sombrilla y encontró una la cual le entrego a marceline y esta lo abrió y salio y finn la acompaño asta la salida al salir finn le dice algo a marceline

finn:bueno asta mañana marcy que pases buen dia y...

finn fue detenido por marceline la cual le da un beso en la mejilla y le da un abrazo asiendo que finn se sonroje

marceline: no gracias a ti finn por defenderme aya nadie nunca lo avia echo siempre me consideraron... un mostruo...

finn: marcy tu no eres una monstruo tu eres mi mejor amiga eres genial, divertida, eres mi mejor amiga jamas pesaría mal de ti marcy tu no eres un monstruo tu eres la mejor roquera y mi mejor amiga que aya existido bueno marcy cuídate nos vemos mañana

dicho esto finn solo tomo sus cosas y se marcho en dirección asía el dulce reino mientras que marceline quedo toda sonrojada la cual solo tomo la sombrilla que le dio finn mientras le daba vueltas y pesaba en que hacer al día siente con su amando finn

hola a todos espero hayan disfrutado mi capitulo y si hay errores en la ortografía pido disculpas y como lo prometí estos son los urls de mi primer fic pero echo con un amigo y sus 2 fanfics espero que los disfrute cuídense y asta la poxima :D

este es el primero que hice con mi compadre espero lo disfruten y pronto subiremos el siguiente capitulo

s/9549314/1/Batalla-por-el-amor-de-finn

este es uno que el iso y la verdad es buenísimo

s/9494184/1/Las-mil-y-una-noches

y este es uno que el ya termino la vdd este también es buenísimo

s/9282483/1/Finn-y-Marceline-contra-el-mundo

bueno asta la próxima este loco se retira XD


	2. Una doloroza despedida

JJ: hola un saludo a todos mis lectores le agradesco mucho a los que allan leído mi otro capitulo espero que este capitulo les guste y pido disculpas por lo corto que me quedo este capitulo sorry espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y si hay errores ortográficos díganmelo y yo los arreglo y perdonen si hay problemas con los capítulos es que la verdad es la primera ves que subo un fanfic y su continuacion

UNA DOLOROZA DESPDIDA

despues de que finn se despidiera de marceline finn estava tan emocionado ya que su nuevo truco era lo unico que podria mantenerlo cerca de su amada finn estava tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta que estava corriendo y sin darce cuenta choca con las puestas del deulce reino

finn:baya eso si que me dio bueno sera mejor que balla pronto con la dulce princesa para terminar pronto con mis miciones diarias para estar con mi amada lo mas pronto posible

finn se levanto y fue a toda velocidad acia el lavoratorio del la dulce princesa la cual estava mesclando unos quimicos y entro finn y la llamo

finn:buenos dias dulce princesa cual es mi micion del dia

pero no recibio respuesta alguna de la dulce princesa ya que esta estava distraida mescalando esos quimicos

finn:DULCE PRINCESA!

eso iso que la dulce princesa se asustara y casi tirar esos extraños brebajes

dulce princesa:finn! casi me ases mesclar estos experiementos sabes que ubiera pasado y lo asias

finn:lo...losiento mucho dulce princesa no savia que estava ocupada no era mi intenciona asustarla es que como la llame y no me respondia ps yo solo...

finn se disculpava nerviosamente mientras jugava con sus dedos la dulce princesa vio como finn respondia y ya ella saviendo que no era su intencion asustarla asepta la disculpa de finn

dulce princesa:ok esta bien finn no te pongas asi entiendo y dime que te trae por aki

finn:pues solo vine para saver cual eran mis miciones del dia

mientras la dulce princesa revisava una lista para desire a nuestro heroe su sigiente micion

dulce princesa:bueno finn solo tienes que exterminar a un par de ogros que an estado aterrorizando una aldea cercana

finn:estabien dulce preincesa yo me encargo, eso es todo?

dulce princesa:si finn eso es todo

finn:bueno la veo mañana dulce princesa ire aser mi micion rapido para ir con mi princecita

dulce princesa:esta bien finn cuidate mucho nos bemos mañana

despues de eso finn partio a su encargo y fue corriendo asia la aldea al llega vio a los 2 ogros y desenfundo sus 2 espadas ala espadas la de oro y la de sangre de demonio dispuesto a luchar contra ellos pero los ogros eran muy fuerte finn peleo con todas sus fuerzas la pelea duro mas de una hora ya que estos 2 ogro sabian pelean y tenian una precicion y coordinacion perfecta entre ellos pero no pudieron contra finn que los mato con dificulta despues de eso finn regresa a su casa y se da un baño y se prepara para ir con su amada

finn:estoy listo espero que le agrade mi nueva abilidad me esforce mucho aprendiendolo espero que por glop no me pase nada quiero hoy estar con ese modo mas tiempo para estar junto a mi amor

en eso finn solo toma su mochila y su espada de sangre de demonio y se marcha asia la casa de su amada mientras que en esa casa estava una joven muy preocupada y triste

¿?:no puedo mas con esto lo amo con todas mis fuerzas pero pero no soporto verlo sufrir por mi culpa se que el ase todo para estar conmigo pero cadaves enpeora el daño en el no soporto mas verlo sufrir por mi culpa

en eso escucha que tocan la puerta y se levanta y se limpia las lagrimas y abre la puerta y se encuentra con el joven a quien tanto ella ama

finn:hola miamor muy buenas tarde mi princesa flama te extrañe mucho

princesa flama:ho..hola finn buenas tardes que bien que estes aki tengo que abalrte de algo muy importate

finn:si yo tambien mira miamor esto es un modo que aprendi para estar contigo y este si funciona ya lo e probado muchas beses y no me a pasado nada malo mira obserma

princesa flama: no finn espera no lo ag...

la princesa flama no pudo terminar su oracion ya que finn activo el modo

finn:activar escudo elemental modo de fuego¡

cuando finn termino dedecir esa frace todo su cuerpo se bolbio de fuego su piel se puso naranja y su cabello se avia buelto de llamas y su ropa al igual se conbirtio en fuego pero este era un naranja mas oscuro la pricesa flama al ver a finn asi entro en shok pero finn se aserca y le da un abrazo a su amada ella solo suelta unas lagrimas y pega la cara en elpecho de finn no soportava la idea de perderlo pero al finn encontro el modo de que esten juntos despues de eso pasaron todo un dia juntos divertiendose paseando siempre tomados de las manos fueron a todos lados y nadaron asta en un bolcan de lava despues de casi despidiendose finn siente un dolor inimaginable que recorria todo su cuerpo y da un grito de dolor con todas sus fuerzas

finn:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

eso iso que la princesa flama se aterrara y le pregunta a finn por su estado y lo be como el cae al piso rebolcanose de dolor la princesa flama estava aterrada por lo visto y penso que era el escudo que tenia finn

princesa flama:finn porfavor quitate el escudo porfavor si lo tienes mas tiempo puedes que pase algo peor porfavor kitatelo

la princesa flama estava llorando tomando a finn enpujandolo levemente con sus manos y rogandole que se kite ese modo finn al oir a su amada rogandole que se quitara ese modo el obedece y al apagarlo la princesa flama queda en shok y aterrada al parecer finn tenia quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en todo su cuerpo la princesa flama ya no soportomas y se puso a llorar a no poder mas y llama rapido al dulce reino desde su telefono y le cuenta a la dulce princesa sobre el estado de finn

princesa flama:dulce princesa bengan lo mas rapido posible finn esta en peligro porfavor dence priza se los ruego rapido que finn podria perder la vida

la dulceprincesa estava aun en su lavorio asiendo unios calculos en una mesita y escucha su telefono sonar y contesta pero antes de que dijera algo la princesa flama la interrumpe y le cuenta lo sucedido al escuchar eso la dulce princesa se aterra y se levanta y corre asia el hospital del dulce reino y se lleva a la doctora princesa y van en un camion de operaciones o mas bien una ambulancia ban a toda velocidad mientras la princesa flama estava lorando estava muy triste y dolida finn se da cuenta de eso y le abla

finn:mi amor porfavor no llores estaves casi lo consegimos casi estoy contigo buscare otra forma para quedarme tu lado

la princesa flama al ori eso se preocupa mas y mas y llora ano poder mas y le abla a finn

princesa flama:porfavor finn ya no mas no soporto mas verte sufrir por mi culpa ya nomas porfavor te lo ruego ya no kiero estar a tu lado porfavor entiende ya no porto mas la idea que mueras por mi culpa ya nomas porfavor te lo ruego ya no lo agas mas dejame porfavor no kiero verte morir y menos siendo mi novio no kiero perder a la unica persona quien me libero de esa pricion que me aprezava toda mi vida y ña unica que me a apoyado y estado conmigo porfavor finn entiende ya no kiero verte sufrir mas te lo ruego

la princesa flama le dijo todo eso con todo dolor y tristesa del mundo y soyosando derramando lagrimas sin descanso finn al oir eso entra en shok y derrama unas lagrimas trata de ablar con la princesa flama pero no puede siente como si se ubiera quemado su bica y su garganta las palabras no le brotaban apenas poda dar genidos de doloren eso aparece la ambulancia y bajan la doctora prince y la dulce princesa y se aterran al ver a finn en ese estado rapidamente toman a finn y se lo llevan a urgencias lo mas pronto posible y van lo mas rapido que pueden asia el dulce reino despues de eso paso todo un dia asta el anocheser al dia sigiente una joven de cabellera negra y larga con unas botas rojas, jins ajustados y una blusa se dirijia a la fortaleza del arbol esa joven era marceline que iva a ver a finn para que el cumpliera su promeza pero al llegar toca la puesta y no recibe respueta algna llama y toca la puerta barias beses y se asoma por la ventana no ve a nadie en eso escucha una voz y abren la puerta y el que vio era bimo y le pregunta a bimo en donde esta finn

marceline:hola bimo tanto tiempo oye por casulaidad no as visto a finn

bimo:pues bien bien y ps la verdad nose desde ayer no a buelto a casa pero seguro no tardara en venir

marceline: o ok estabien entonses lo esperare

y marceline lo espero todo el dia pero el no aparecio marceline estava tanto preocupada como molesta con finn marceline estava ya al borde de la ira ya era de noche y finn no aparecio el rompio su promeza marceline se estava llendo de la casa de finn asta que escucho un telefono de la casa marceline penso que era finn y lo iva a regañar ella respondio el telefono y escuho todo lo que le dijeron marceline se aterro tiro el telefono y salio bolando al dulce reino derramando lagrimas y muy preocupada al igual que asustada y aterrada


	3. UNA DOLORA NOTICIA EN BUSQUEDA DE LAS

UNA DOLORA NOTICIA EN BUSQUEDA DE LAS LAGRIMAS DE LA SALBACION

hola todo mi querido publico aki les traigo mi siguente cap espero lo sifruten y kise ser original no como esos y yo mismo escribi la cancion de este cap espero les guste y sino ps que mas se le puede aser XD

después de que marceline tiro el teléfono y se fue a toda velocidad volando derramando lágrimas de dolor y miedo mientras en el dulce reino finn estaba siendo transportado por la dulce princesa y la princesa doctora lo transportaban asía una cápsula de recuperación y lo recostaron y le pusieron una boquilla a finn en la boca este tenia unos cables que administraban oxigeno después de eso taparon la cápsula y esta se lleno de un liquido y la dulce princesa analizaba a finn y cada bes se asustaba mas y mas a tal punto en el que derramo unas lágrimas la princesa doctora se dio cuenta de ello y le habla

princesa doctora: no se preocupes su alteza finn es fuerte el sobrevivirá are todo lo que e estudiado en el campo de la medicina para curarlo

dulce princesa: gracias pero lo que necesitamos son las lágrimas de cíclope espero que llegue pronto jake no me dijo nada solo escuche un llanto y como un golpe y se callo la llamada por favor jake date prisa finn esta en peligro

en eso la dulce princesa derrama unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor al ver a finn en ese estado la doctora princesa nota eso y leda un abrazo a la dulce princesa para tranquilizarla mientras marceline estaba llegando al dulce reino y busco en todas partes pero no encontró nada y vio a el mayordomo mentita

marceline: oye donde esta la chiclosa

metita: no lo se su alteza salio ase unos minutos pero creo que ya lle...

marceline tomo a mentita y lo pego a la pared y lo amenazo enseñándole una cara de terror y enseñándoles las garras de su mano para que este hablara para que este balara

marceline: no preguntare dos beses di me donde esta la chiclosa HAORA MISMO!

mentita se aterro al ver a marceline así y con temor dice lo que paso aterrado y muy nervioso hablo con dificultad

mentita: pu... puede ser que este en el dulce hospital ase unos veinte minutos recibió una llamada y dijo que si la buscaban estaría demasiado ocupada en el dulce hospital

al escuchar eso marceline derrama unas lágrimas y tira a mentita al suelo y se va volando lo mas rápido que pudo al llegar encuentra y be muchas puestas que la conducen a muchas habitaciones distintas con sapientes distintos marceline busca desesperada la habitación en la que se cuenta finn asta que lo ayo y ve por la ventana y ve a la dulce princesa revisando unos números y examinando a finn

marceline: que le paso a finn chiclosa?

la dulce princesa para en seco lo que asía y voltea a ver a marceline se asusta y se impresiona al ver a marceline pero lo que mas la dejo impactada era que marceline grito el nombre de finn y que estaba derramando lágrimas lo cual la extraño y se preguntaba que le pasaba a su mejor amiga

dulce princesa: ma...marceline que ases aquí

marceline: no me vengas con eso di me que le paso a finn dímelo chiclo...

marceline no pudo terminar la oración porque se impacto al ver a finn estaba dentro de un contenedor este estaba llego de un liquido y tenia un respirado que le otorgaba oxigeno marceline esta aterrada por el estado de finn este tenia quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado marceline entra en shok y camina asía finn

marceline: finn no tu no por favor FINN!

marceline se acerca derramando lágrimas y se pega al contenedor la dulce princesa estaba impactada por la escena que acababa de presenciar iba a preguntarle que le pasaba a su mejor amiga pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por la vos de marceline

marceline: no finn tu no por favor no me abandones no por favor are lo que sea para que no me dejes por favor no quiero quedarme sola sabiendo que te e perdido por favor finn no me dejen no me abandones quiero estar siempre contigo por favor te lo ruego que date conmigo por siempre

marceline dice todo inconscientemente invadida por el dolor, marceline no puede evitarlo pero empieza a llorar con todo el dolor, llorando a no poder mas en eso la dulce princesa se para detrás de marceline y pone su mano sobre el hombro de marceline y le habla

dulce princesa: marceline si en verdad quieres ayudarlo por favor encuentra las lágrimas de cíclope para salvar así a finn por favor finn esta es estado de peligro y no se donde podría estar jake por favor el cíclope que finn consiguió esta emigrando alcanzarlo por favor y pídele unas lágrimas antes que sea tarde

se aterra y se separa de la cápsula donde esta finn y toma a la dulce princesa por el cuello y la eleva por el aire y le pregunta aun derramando lágrimas y con su cabellos ocultando la mirada

marceline: a que rayos te refrieres con demasiado tarde chiclosa DIMEEE!

la dulce princesa se asusta por lo que asía su mejor amiga y esta derrama unas lágrimas al igual que marceline y confiesa

dulce princesa: veras marceline finn avía adquirido una nueva habilidad la cual aria que estuvieran por fin con su amada princesa flama pero finn no asía caso a las advertencias y termino mal su truco

marceline: a que te refieres con nueva habilidad e chiclosa di me

dulce princesa: veras finn aprendió el modo del escudo elemental esta habilidad ase que tu cuerpo se vuelva parte de cualquier elemento pero a un terrible precio si no lo usas como se indica podrías sufrir las consecuencias y finn tomo el modo escudo de fuego pero...

marceline: pero que chiclosa que di me ya de una muy buena ves

dulce princesa: lo lamento marceline pero finn no solo tiene quemaduras externas al parecer también internas todo el cuerpo de finn tanto externo como interno tiene quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado por favor marceline te lo ruego ve y pídele las lágrimas de al cíclope se que tu y finn son los mejores amigos y no quisieras perderlo yo tampoco no soportaría esa idea así que te pido te ruego como amiga que me ayudes

marceline: no tienes que pedirme nada yo no quiero perderlo la verdad es que yo lo quiero mas que un amigo aunque el no se de cuenta así que di me donde esta ese cíclope para traer esas lagrimeas y salvar a finn

la dulce princesa no se esperaba eso y menos de la reina de los vampiros la que siempre le ase bromas pesadas a finn y a jake siempre los molestaba le iba a preguntar pero le dio igual y lo ISO a un lado solo asiente con la cabeza y le indica el lugar donde podría estar el cíclope después de eso marceline solo acepta todo y antes de marcharce ve a finn se acerca

marceline: finn por favor resiste te lo ruego no me abandones quiero quedarme contigo sin importar lo que pase no te quiero perder no lo soportaría nuevamente por favor resiste finn

después de eso marceline se acerca al cristal pone su mano derecha al cristal y acerca su rostro al cristal

marceline: finn yo te amo y quiero quedarme a tu lado por toda la eternidad

después de eso marceline se acerca al cristal y le da un beso después de eso se separa y parte en búsqueda que las lágrimas de cíclope para salvar la vida de su amado finn

marceline busca con desesperación por todo ooo según la indicaciones de la dulce princesa pero no encuentra nada y sigue buscando esta ves mas molesta busca por doquier y interroga a todos bruscamente pero no consigue información alguna marceline se sienta en una pequeña colina muy triste y derramando lágrimas canta una canción

marceline: porque porque yo tengo este castigo tan crueeelll fui abandonada por mi padre en este mundooo en su peores condiciones porque di me porqueee conocí a mi primer y ultimo mejor amigo en esas épocas de caos y destrucción porque el me abandono también pensé que era mi amigo de confianza el siempre me cuido y me apoyo siempre estuvo a mi lado justos nos divertíamos mucho la pasa vamos de lo mas genial pero, pero esa estúpida corona siempre arruinaba todo, perdí a mi mejor amigo y solitaria me quede otra ves y así pasaron los años eternos y solitaria siempre anduve asta que un día me enamore sin querer de un idiota que no me valoro y me izo perder lo mas apreciado en mi vida mi ultimo regado de parte de mi primer mejor amigo y así pasaron los años solitaria sufriendo la solidad y el dolor ya no soportaba mas ese dolor asta que un día te cono si me enamore desde que tu me hipnotizaste con esa bella mirada y atrapaste mi corazón tu me as echo enamorar a no poder mas siempre que estoy a tu lado me siento segura y protegida me siento feliz y emocionada siempre que estas cerca de mi siento nuevamente miii corazón latir como loco por ti tu me pones así mi amado finn por favor yo quiero que tu te quede junto a mi contigo siempre tengo las mejores aventuras de mi vida al fin ya se que encontré el amor de mi vida y luchare porque siempre estés conmigo por siempre y para ciempre mi amado finn te amooo

después de cantar esa cansino marceline abraza sus piernas y las pega mas asía ella y pone su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y empieza a llorar de dolor en eso se empieza a temblar la pequeña colina y de eso se eleva por los aires lo cual deja a marceline algo confundida y se eleva y sale de la pequeña ya no era pequeña en eso aparece un cíclope marceline se preguntaba si era el mismo el cual la dulce princesa se referia

marceline: oye tu sincope conoces por casualidad a finn

cíclope: finn de que me est...

el cíclope no pudo terminar la oración ya que marceline lo interrumpió parándose frente a su cara y en pesando a hablar

marceline: finn el humano pedazo de idiota di me lo conoces si o no a finn

cíclope: aaa ya se a cual te refieres ese pequeño mocoso me corto la cabeza pero al menos estaban esas enfermeras payasos me curaron el dolor que sentía así que si lo conoces que quieres di me rápido que tengo que marcharme

marceline: necesito un favor de tu parte finn esta en peligro y necesito que me des unas lágrimas rápido finn las necesita urgentemente pero date cuenta que si no me las das te las quitare de otra forma mucho peor de la que te ISO finn

el cíclope al oír eso se aterra y acepta pero no logra producir lágrimas alguna a lo cual ase que marceline se enoje mucho y para hacerlo llorar marceline le pisa uno de los pies con una roca que le arrojo el cíclope llora mucho tanto lo suficiente para llenar el contenido este se llena asta el tope con las lagrimas marceline estava toda feliz pero el cíclope no el solo llorar de dolor y aprovecho y se rocío a si misio y curándose de inmediato

cíclope: pequeña mocosa eso me dolio mucho espero esa lágrimas sean suficiente ya que me tengo que no vendré en un largo tiempo mandarle saludo a finn de mi parte no vemos

marceline estaba toda feliz por fin tenia la cura para salvar a su amado después de eso marceline mira al cíclope y le habla

marceline: muchas gracias con eso podremos curar a mi finn te lo agradezco mucho y si se las daré

después de eso marceline se va volando a toda velocidad asía el dulce reino estaba muy feliz y emocionada al saber que por fin tiene la cura para su amado finn, marceline va con una sonrisa y de sus ojos aun brotaban lágrimas sino que estas eran de felicidad ya que iba a salvar a su amado finn


	4. LA PÉRDIDA DE UN AMIGO Y UNA DOLOZA PART

HOLA A TODO MUNDO AQUI JJ PERDONEN POR LA DEMORA DE ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE LOS RECOMPENSAJRE SUBIRE EL MISMO VIERNES O SABADO MI SIENTE CAP Y ENSERIO PERDONEN POR ASERLES ESPERAR TANTO ESQUE E TENIDO MI MENTE ENRREDADA MAS DE PASO CON LA FALTA DE SUEÑO TENIA MI METE ECHA ESTRAGOS JEJEJ BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MASCON MI VIDA AKI LES DEJO MI SIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y PERDONEN NUEVAMENTE POR LA DEMORA U.U ESPERO DISFRUTEN MI SIENTE CAPITULO NOS VEMOS AL FINAL DE ESTE CAP HAY LES DEJE UN MSM

LA PÉRDIDA DE UN AMIGO Y UNA DOLOZA PARTIDA

Marceline iba a toda velocidad hacia el dulce reino mientras iba de regreso con las lágrimas que servirían para salvar la vida de su amado Finn se le vino a la mente lo que Finn hico por la princesa flama casi pierde su vida por estar a su lado eso puso muy triste a Marceline y le llego otra palabra a la mente que decía puede que Finn no la vaya a olvidar tan fácil ese pensamiento invadió a Marceline entristecida baja más y más la velocidad alentando su paso pero ella se respondió así misma

Marceline: no importa yo seguiré luchando por mi Finn no me rendiré are lo que sea así sea obligarlo amarme no lo dejare que lo lastimen nuevamente Finn a sido el único que siempre a cuidado de mi me a protegido siempre esta cuando lo necesito siempre me defendió nunca me tuvo miedo aun sabiendo que era el siempre me apoyo siempre puedo contar me enamore de el y únicamente de el ce que si el se fija en mí nunca me dañara lastimara o abandonara y yo tampoco

Marceline va sobre volando el dulce reino y descendía con gracias lentamente así el dulce hospital para entregar las lágrimas que salvarían a su amado Finn mientras que Finn dentro de la capsular que lo mantenía vivo el sufría tanto daño físico como sentimental solo recordaba lo que avía dicho la princesa flama (recuerdo princesa flama: por favor Finn ya no mas no soporto más verte sufrir por mi culpa ya no más por favor te lo ruego ya no quiero estar a tu lado por favor entiende ya no soporto más la idea de que mueras por mi culpa ya no más por favor te lo ruego ya no lo hagas más dejadme por favor no quiero verte morir y menos siendo mi novio no quiero perder a la única persona quien me libero de esa prisión que me apresaba toda la vida y la única que me a apoyado y estado a mi conmigo por favor Finn entiende Finn ya no quiero verte sufrir más te lo ruego) cuando Finn recordó las palabras que le dijo su amada también recordó el dolor y las lágrimas que derramaba Finn solo sentía como algo se quebraba en su pecho y se en pesaba a morirse ese dolor era peor que el que sentía en todo su cuerpo mientras que con la dulce princesa ella se avía alertado al ver el pulso cardiaco de Finn se estaba poniendo lento así que rápidamente puso el contenedor que poseía las lágrimas de cíclope Marceline al ver eso se estaba asustando e imaginarse que Finn estaba yéndose de su lado y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras que la doctora princesa y la dulce princesa revisaban ahora el estado de Finn y al parecer este estaba mejorando poco a poco

Dulce princesa: que alivio Finn gracias a glop que te salvaste

Doctora princesa: si es un verdadero alivio que Finn aguante tanto tiene una resistencia de admirarse y también le debemos las gracias a Marceline ya que ella hico más que nosotras

Dulce princesa: ella lo hico porque lo ama y no lo quiere perder ahora si me disculpas iré a informarle a marcy que Finn se encuentra mejor

La dulce princesa sale de la habitación donde se encontraba para informarle del estado de Finn pero se sintió mal porque la vio llorando porque seguramente vio cuando Finn estaba sufriendo nuevamente y va a consolarla

Dulce princesa: hola marcy ya no llores ya, Finn se encuentra mejor y me imagino que se emocionara al saber que tú lo amas

Marceline al oír eso levanto la cabeza y giro con una gran sonoriza pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Marceline: en... enserio Finn está mejor

Dulce princesa: si marcy y todo gracias a ti, Finn se está curando rápidamente gracias marcy

Marceline: de nada chiclosa, puedo pasar a verlo

Dijo Marceline ya un poco más animada mientras que la dulce princesa solo asienta con la cabeza para responder que si ambas entran a la habitación Marceline se alegra mucho y derrama lágrimas porque ella estaba muy asustada y preocupada pero ahora sentía alivio de que su amado estuviera bien pero se entristeció un poco lo cual hico que la dulce princesa se diera cuenta

Dulce princesa: marcy sucede algo porque estas triste

Marceline: chiclosa prométeme que no le dirás a Finn que lo amo el a sufrido mucho debe de tener mucho dolor acumulado solo lo confundiríamos mucho yo se lo diré cuando se sienta sentimentalmente bien si le decimos ahora su mente se destrozara porque pensara que estamos jugando con el

Marceline dijo esto con la cabeza asía abajo entristecida la dulce princesa noto eso y le responde

Dulce princesa: pero marcy estas seg... bueno está bien tienes razón marcy Finn no necesita de más dolor por el momento bueno ya vamos a liberar a Finn todas sus heridas estas casi curadas doctora princesa nos podría traer unas toallas

La doctora princesa asiente con la cabeza y busca una toallas y así pasaron los minutos ya Finn estaba completamente curado pero no emocionalmente después de unos minutos las curación física de Finn estaba por completo y lo liberan los líquidos que rodeaban Finn se iban por la tubería que se encontraba bajo de los pies de Finn después de eso Finn recobra la consciencia algo aturdido y trata de ponerse en pie abre los ojos y ve todo borroso

Finn: donde estoy y que hago aquí donde estas Jake

Finn dijo eso y más aún algo aturdido después su mirada y todo se acomodaba y pudo ver bien y se sentía mejor se levantó y salió de la cápsula donde se encontraba y ve a Marceline la dulce princesa y la doctora princesa Finn estaba confundido y pregunto

Finn: que fue lo que paso que hago aquí y donde esta Jake

La dulce princesa se acerca a Finn y le explica todo lo sucedido a lo que Finn reacciono con una tristeza que inundo toda la habitación Finn se levantó y hico una sonoriza forzada mirado asía Marceline

Finn: muchísimas gracias marcy por salvarme la vida

Después de eso Finn tomo sus cosas y decide marcharse

Cuando salió de la casa Marceline tenía sus brazos cruzados y derramando lágrimas porque fue la más afectada por el dolor de Finn después de ese acontecimiento Finn decide regresar a su casa al llegar abre la puerta y la cierra y va asía su habitación y se encierra lleva hay varios días enserado ya no sale más de aventuras casi no come nada Jake estaba muy preocupado y asustado por su hermano

Jake: Finn por favor sal yo sé que estas dolido pero vamos anímate hay más en la vida que solo amor por favor hermanito al menos sal a comer ya me estas asustando ayer no comiste nada y hace casi tres días comiste algo

Jake dijo eso con mucha tristeza pero se alegró al escuchar unos pasos y escuchar la perilla del cuarto de Finn moverse cuando lo vio Jake se asustó al ver a su hermanito Finn tenía la ropa toda arrugada y sucia no traía su gorro todo su cabello estaba enredado y mal tratado tenia ojeras y su cabello tapaba su mirada y Finn solo estira su brazo y toma el plato de comida que Jake le trajo y se ensero en el cuarto nuevamente Jake almenas se alegró porque su hermano almenos comería algo

Jake: Finn por favor no te mantengas enserado y solitario hermanito mira Finn iré a buscar algo para el almuerzo y cuando almorcemos iremos de aventuras

Jake no recibió respuestas solo un silencio abrumador Jake solo fue por sus botas y un bolso y así paso el tiempo Finn en su cuarto escuchando músicas tristes mirando hacia el vacío mientas eso pasaba Finn no se da cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado por Marceline quien lo veía muy entristecida y con mucho dolor

Marceline: o Finn por favor no te pongas así no me gusta ver a mi héroe de pacotilla quien siempre es feliz y divertido tontamente sumergido en su dolor si Finn estuviera ahora mismo a mi lado el no estaría sufriendo esto

Dijo todo Marceline entre susurros para que Finn no la oyera pero de repente suena el teléfono tantas beses que Finn no tiene más opción y fue asía el teléfono y contesta con una voz muerta y sin ánimos de nada

Finn: hola que se le ofrece

Dulce princesa: Finn por favor te necesito aquí rápido un monstruo aterroriza a mis ciudadanos es muy fuerte por favor necesito tu ayuda

Finn: está bien ya voy en camino dulce princesa

respondió Finn totalmente desanimado y dolorosamente después de eso Finn partió del lugar Marceline estaba muy preocupada y más por el estado de Finn ella toma su hacha y una sombrilla y parte de la casa de Finn y lo sigue al llegar ve a la dulce princesa ablando con Finn y Finn sale del lugar y busca por doquier al monstruo este era un escorpión gigante Finn se abalanza sobre él y pelean Finn evade los ataques el escorpión, el escorpión ataca sin descanso hasta que lo captura y se pone sobre Finn y pone la punta de su cola que posee una aguja llena de veneno mientras que Finn solo ve con indiferencia el escorpión estuvo a punto de atacar a Finn hasta que el escorpión siente un tremendo dolor y be como su cola es mandada a bolar el escorpión da un fuerte grito de dolor y se aleja de Finn y al ver ve que era Marceline Finn queda impresionado y Marceline ve molesta a Finn

Marceline: pero que tienes Finn porque no respondiste casi te matan

Finn la ver aun paralizado e impresionado ya que era Marceline quien le salvaba la vida pero lo que lo paralizo fue verla llorando y asustada

Finn: lo... lo siento marcy yo sol...

Finn no pudo terminar su frase ya que Marceline hablo

Marceline: no quiero ningún pretexto solo ayúdame a exterminar a este bicho

después de lo dicho Finn solo asiente y los dos lo atacan al mismo tiempo primero le cortan las patas y después las tenadas y para finalizar Marceline lo iba a partir a la mitad pero Finn se le adelanto y le enterró sus dos espadas al monstruo el cual de retorcía de dolor y gritaba con una voz aterradora que espanto a todos se movía con mucho dolor y desesperación pero se iba calmando lentamente Marceline se aterro al ver lo que hico Finn como lo torturo ella se avía asustado porque Finn no mataba a menos que no tuviera opciones después Marceline se acerca y le da una cachetada a Finn este estaba todo confundido y la ve y queda impactado al verla llorar a Marceline y antes que pudiera hablar Marceline lo interrumpe

Marceline: porque, porque Finn tú no eres así porque te estas volviendo así lo tu no matas a menos que no tengas más opciones porque dime porque lo torturaste de esa manera tan cruel

Finn no responde solo se le queda viendo a Marceline al no recibir respuestas se enoja y le grita a Finn

Marceline: porque eres tan idiota que acaso no te das cuenta de que si partes de este mundo no lo soportaría eres un idiota desde que terminaste con ella no te importa si vives o no que acaso no te das cuenta que te quieren más en especial yo no quiero verte sufrir y perderte no lo soportaría otra vez, eres un idiota no te quiero ver mas

Después de decir eso Marceline parte volando derramando lágrimas muy molesta y dolida por lo sucedido Finn solo se quedó todo confundido y regresa con la dulce princesa para decir que finalizo su trabajo pero la dulce princesa le da una cachetada también y lo regañaba Finn solo se preguntó porque

Dulce princesa: porque te lo tienes merecido que acaso no te das cuenta Finn Marceline te quiere y note quiere verte morir porque ella te ama pero la dejaste muy dolida que idiota eres

dijo la dulce princesa muy dolida Finn quedo impresionado y en shock Finn solo se levantó del suelo y tomo sus dos espadas y partió sin importar lo que le dijeran ahora Finn solo partía como si fuera un alma en pena siempre vagando solitario y con todo el dolor que nunca nadie soportaría ya que ahora Finn savia que alguien más lo quería pero el la lastimo Finn al regresar a casa se sentía de lo peor de todo no salía de su cuarto ni nada Jake muy preocupado por Finn ya que llevaba ahora 5 días encerrado en su cuarto sin responder sin hablar sin comer Jake estaba ya aterrado y con los pelos en punta estaba aterrado por su hermano fue al cuarto de Finn para llevarle comida y toco pero solo escucho un llanto pero la vos no era de Finn Jake entra aterrado y se impresiona y queda en shock al ver a Marceline acostada en la cama de Finn llorando muy dolorida Jake pensó que ella lo mato o le hiso algo malo vio en todo su cuarto pero no vio indicios de pela ni nada Jake toma a Marceline y le pregunta donde esta Finn

Jake: Marceline donde esta Finn y que haces aquí y porque estas llorando Marceline solo le entrega una carta lo cual deja confundido al perro y lee la carta que lo deja aterrado y el shock

La carta estaba escrita por las palabras de Finn

carta: Finn: hola Jake o quien sea que posea estar carta perdonen pero ya no soporto más el ver sufrir más a mis seres queridos solo esparzo dolor y tristeza a todos no quiero ver a nadie más sufrir por mi culpa todo es mi culpa de que todos estén tristes y doloridos todo es mi culpa todo lo hago mal no soy un héroe solo soy un idiota que lastima a todos y no lo are partir de este lugar ya no soy más un héroe no merezco la espada de la familia no merezco vivir no merezco amor de nadie solo merezco un castigo cruel y la soledad eterna solo pido disculpas si y que me perdonen por hacerles tanto daño yo me voy me marcho de ooo por favor Jake cuida a ooo te dejo la espada de la familia te la mereces más que yo tú tienes una familia amigos y seres queridos todos te quieren y eres también su héroe por favor te ruego que cuides de ooo porque yo ya no estaré más antes de irme quiero que le pidas disculpas a Marceline por haberme portado así la otra ves con ella no era mi intención lastimarla por favor di le y si ella no me perdona espero recibir el peor de todos los castigos por a verle echo daño a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo perdónenme y sino si se sienten muy enojados conmigo y que jamás me perdonaran espero que cuando llegue el día de mi muerte mi alma sea torturada por dañar a mis seres amados

Después de so Jake mira la fecha y queda impresionado porque Finn escribió la carta ase 5 días Jake empieza a gritar el nombre de su hermano y sale corriendo a buscarlo por todo ooo mientras que Marceline cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Finn sentía mucho dolor y abrazaba fuertemente una almohada de Finn esta traía encima el gorro de Finn, Marceline abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ese cojín mientras que llorona muy dolorida en la cama de Finn

Hola todo mundo perdonen por este capítulo tan triste tal vez piensen que soy una rata o desgracias y muchas más cosas pero entiendan que donde se encuentra la tristeza al final hay alegría y no se preocupen saben que es un finceline y Finn estará nuevamente con Marceline así que no se preocupen


	5. Recuerdos de mi viaje

Recuerdos de mi viaje

hola a todos mis lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo cap pero antes que nada ya ley los msm de mis lectores la vedad hay unos que me han matado de la risa pero bien finos les mando saludos a todo y mas a que más agradezco de todos es a mi mejor amigo devilmal99 ya que sin el no estarían los fic bueno es que el me los publica yo soy nuevo ene en esto de los fic solo leo pero bueno gracias bro por ayudarme bueno cambiando de tema espero les guste este cap porque de verdad me molio el cerebro XD XP

Devilman98: Jeje de nada bro y bueno el es el que ase pus todo yo solo le ayudo a publicarlos jeje pero bueno eso es todo lean las historias de el que enserio están bunas jeje adiós mundo

Recuerdos de mi viaje

Mientras Jake gritaba el nombre de su hermano y lo buscaba por todo ooo pero Marceline cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su amado Finn la asía sentirse peor y cada vez peor ya que sus últimas palabras fueron (no te quiero ver mas idiota) esas palabras sonaban constantemente en la cabeza de Marceline y ella sentía un dolor tremendo en su corazón cada vez más y más fuerte

Flash back

cinco días atrás entra un joven a su casa del árbol y ese joven es nuestro joven héroe de ooo Finn el humano pero se le ve muy triste y sin ánimos camina con un paso de muerto en dirección asía su cuarto totalmente dolito abre la puerta y se tira en su cama y recuerda todo lo que paso entristeciéndolo más y más asiendo que su corazón le duela y Finn no tiene más opción que desahogar todo ese dolor Finn estaba en la casa por completo observaba la espada con mucho dolor sabiendo que ya no era más un héroe al pensar eso Finn mira el suelo totalmente entristecido Finn solo le llega a la mente marcharse de ooo y el sin tener más opciones acepta esa muy dolido sabiendo que ya nadie lo vería como antes lo vería hay el obto por marcharse de ooo empaco todas su cosas pero recordó que lo rastrearían por su aroma así que deja todo solo toma su espada de oro y antes de irse escribe una nota la escribe con todo el dolor que sentía provocando que el parara de ves en cuando y derramara lagrimas después de terminarla Finn se marcho era de noche así que nadie lo vería partir así que se fue sin decir nada mas solo empaco comida y su espada y una bolsa de oro para sus necesidades

ase 4 días Finn llevaba caminando toda la noche hasta el amanecer no le importo el sueño o cansancio que traía encima el solo decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo sin impórtale nada solo camino y camino debes en cuando comía ya Finn llevan quince horas caminando hasta que Finn sintió la presencia de alguien y sentía que lo iban a envestir Finn rápidamente dio un salto y con una de sus manos ce cuelga de un árbol y ben quien era su atacante y ve y era un lobo pero este era 3 beses más grande que cualquier lobo el lobo mira a Finn y da una carcajada cosa que enojo más y más a Finn

Lobo: A si que tú eres Finn el humano te he estado buscando tú eras mi trofeo no te dejare ir así que resígnate tu ceras mi premio

Finn no respondió solo quedo colgado del árbol sin decir nada solo miraba al lobo con cara de odio el lobo piensa que es un tonto y llama a toda su jauría a lo cual aparecen muchos lobos

Lobo: ustedes inútiles no dejen que se escape mi trofeo entendido si lo exterminamos no abra nadie quien se entrometa en mi camino y yo seré el amo y señor de todo ooo jajajajaja

Los lobos solo lo ven con miedo y terror cosa que llamo la atención de Finn y mira al lobo con odio pero con seriedad y le pregunta

Finn:¿porque todos te temen que les as echo a tus propios camaradas?

Lobo: jajaja tu les dices camaradas a estos inútiles que son unos buenos para nada los machos no sirven para nada y las hembras solo sirven para reproducción no antes eran unos inútiles hasta que los halle y les quite a su estúpido jefe era un inútil a todos los trataba bien y era siempre gentil pero eso no le sirvió para nada cuando le gane trato de luchar pero fue un inútil jajajja

Finn: solo tapa su mirada y pregunta a los la jauría

Finn: ese pulgoso a abusado de ustedes entonces ustedes son el clan wolf black verdad los únicos lobos buenos y veo que su jauría no es de las pequeñas entonces su anterior jefe fue bueno y generoso con ustedes verdad hasta que ese saco de pulgas les arruino todo

Toda la jauría de lobos asiente con la cabeza y unas tres lobitas salen y dicen

Las tres lobitas: el siempre abusaba y nos maltrataba a todos no nos deja comer todo lo agarra para el solo a las mujeres las viola a los machos los maltrata a los pequeños les grita y les pega por favor mátalo te lo rogamos

Dando así las tres lobitas derraman lagrimas muy dolidas el lobo los oía todo y dio una carcajada asustando a todo menos a Finn que se soltó de la rama y callo de pie y empuño su espada de oro y se la apunto al lobo

Finn: oye tu saco de pulgas como te atreves a abusar de tus propios camaradas eso note lo perdonare

Lobo: como me llamaste mocoso nadie me dice saco de pulgas esa me las pagaras

el lobo se abalanza sobre Finn pero Finn se agacha y salta por debajo del lobo el lobo por ver a Finn no cedió cuenta de así donde iba y estrello su cabeza contra el suelo Finn solo dio una risita diciéndole lobito tontito asiendo enfurecer mas al lobo este solo se paró y le gruño a Finn y se abalanzo nuevamente esperando que Finn hiciera lo mismo nuevamente pero Finn salta y cae en pie sobre la cabeza del lobo y da otro salto estrellando la cabeza del lobo con mucha fuerza sobre el suelo el lobo se estaba empezando a hartarse más y más hasta que se dejó dominar por la ira en cambio Finn solo jugaba con el asta que Finn resbalo y callo el lobo no dudo ni un segundo y aprovecho y corrió asía Finn y le agarra su brazo encajándole sus colmillos en su brazo y el lobo suelta una riza con el brazo aun en el asico y le habla

Lobo: pequeño mocoso no sabes el dolor que me as echo sentir no tendré piedad contigo te torturare y te atare y luego te comeré de la forma más dolorosa te are sentir dolor como nunca

Finn al oír eso recuerda lo que le paso y con el brazo que le estaba mordiendo lo levanto en el aire el lobo solo lo vio y no vio sus ojos pero sintió un miedo luego vio como Finn derramaba lágrimas y lo vio hablar

Finn: tú crees poderme hacerme daño más del que sufrí perdí a mi amor a mi mejor amiga a mi familia a mis mejores amigos mi hogar todo lo perdí tu crees que lo que me arias sería peor eso solo sería una salida de todo este dolor que siento no te perdonare lo que les hiciste al clan Wolf black en ese clan yo conocí a su jefe el nos ayudó a mi hermano y a mi cuando más necesitábamos ayuda ellos nos ayudaron sin importarles nada y tal ves no pude ayudarlos antes pero los liberare de ti saco de pulgas en eso Finn levanta al lobo que aún le mordía el brazo y lo apuñalo en el estómago asiendo salpicar sangre bañando a Finn y pintándolo de rojo mientras salía más y más la espada sus entrañas sus viseras su intestino todo salía el lobo solo mordió a Finn con más fuerza pero Finn solo dio una sonrisa y le habla

Finn: esto no es siquiera un poco de todo el dolor que yo sufrí!

En eso Finn saca la espada y termina completamente bañando en sangre e lobo con pocas fuerzas lo mira a los ojos y le habla con mucha dificultad

Lobo: eres un maldito te juro que si te veo no tendrás la misma suerte los matare a todos nadie vivirá los matare a todo y solo quedaras tu como mi presa final y mi trofeooo!

Finn lo mira con una sonrisa diabólica asiendo aterrar más y más al lobo este trata de huir pero no puede cuando el lobo soltó su mandíbula rápidamente Finn lo toma del cuello y lo eleva y pronuncia unas palabras

Finn: escudo elemental escudo del truenooo!

Rápidamente el brazo de Finn se puso blanco y de ahí salía corriente el lobo recibió una tremenda descarga no solo lo mato sino que lo casino vivo Finn tira el cuerpo del lobo y lo observa y mira su piel

Ahora tu ceras mi trofeo en eso Finn se acerca y le quita la piel lentamente toda la jauría de lobos ve todo aterrados como fue que lo masacro y ahora como le quitaba la piel después de quitársela Finn la guardo en su bolso y se dirige hacia los de la jauría todos estaban aterrados pero sabían que él no les aria nada malo pues fue quien los salvo ellos solo lo ven y le agradecen nerviosamente

Jauría de lobos: mu... muchas ga... racias Finn el humano nos has liberado de nuestro antiguo líder por favor acepta ser nuestro nuevo líder

Finn: lo lamento mucho pero si me quedo con ustedes puede que no les vaya bien conmigo me gustaría quedarme con el clan Wolf back pero tengo que seguir mi camino en eso Finn guarda su espada y antes de marcharse uno de los lobos le dice en donde hay una laguna para que él se pueda dar un baño y quitarse toda la sangre de encima y donde puede conseguir ropa nueva y acomodar la piel del lobo para una nueva vestimenta pero que antes tiene que pasar por unos obstáculos para conseguirlo Finn solo les sonríe y les agradece y luego se marcha cuando Finn estaba partiendo mira el cuerpo del lobo y be como llegan cientos de cuervos y se lo empiezan a devorar Finn al ver eso siente náuseas y corre detrás de un arbusto y vomita todos los lobos lo be con una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca después de eso Finn se paró algo torpe y se marcha desapareciendo en el bosque

ase 3 días Finn avía caminado por donde le avían indicado los lobos pero era muy largo el viaje Finn camino toda la noche y apenas dormido ya que estaban siempre alerta a que nada lo atacara Finn ya estaba cansado del olor a sangre que se empezaba a volverse cada vez más y más repugnante ese olor tan horrible era que abecés así que Finn sintiera nauseas ya Finn estaba harto de ese olor hasta que escucho una cascada y se emocionó muchísimo porque por fin encontró la cascada que le avían indicado el clan Wolf black Finn corrió totalmente emocionado asía la cascada y se iba a dar un clavado en el rio pero sintió una presencia y salto para atrás y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado era una anaconda gigantesca y esta era diferente sus colmillos eran largos sus escamas eran puntiagudas y su saliva era asida esto izo preocupar a Finn ya que aparte de ver que tenía su cuerpo como una armadura tenia asido en la boca esta le habla a Finn

¿?: Valla valla una presa más para comer y dime mocoso te entregaras o prefieres que juguemos al gato y al rato un rato jajajajaja

Finn: mira no vengo para pelear ni nada solo vengo para darme un baño para quitarme toda esta sangre de encima solo es eso nada mas no quiero causar problemas en cuanto termine me marcho

¿?: conque quieres contaminar mi laguna pequeño mocoso no te lo permitiré además así adornado con toda esa sangre pareces una manzana me pregunto si sabrás mejor

Después de decir eso la serpiente se empieza a reír diabólicamente Finn solo se molesta y lo mira con rabia la serpiente lo mira y sabe que consiguió lo que quería y se acercó poco a poco hacia donde estaba Finn y trato de atacarlo pero este evadió el ataque

¿?: Valla valla mí presa es ágil la próxima no fallare jajaja

Finn: por favor solo quiero un poco de agua para quitarme esta sangre no quiero pelear por favor

¿?: No conseguirás nada de mi lo único que conseguirás será tu muerte tu ceras mi bocadillo

Finn mira muy enojado a la serpiente y ya no dice nada porque ve que no es fácil razonar con ese sujeto Finn solo saca su espada y empuña su espada con mucha fuerza la anaconda solo sonríe diabólicamente y lo ataca Finn apenas logró evadir el ataque la anaconda lo avía lastimado severamente hizo una cortada en su pecho Finn al recibir ese ataque salió volando y chocó contra un árbol y por el impacto tan fuerte escupió sangre la serpiente solo se burlaba de el Finn sentía un tremendo dolor en su pecho cuando vio se aterro su pecho estaba como cortado hasta el hueso en eso Finn suelta un grito de dolor y rápidamente se quitó la mochila y busco desesperadamente en su bolso y consiguió un frasco y la vertió sobre su pecho y sus heridas se empezaron a sanar rápidamente la anaconda quedo totalmente confundida pero no le dio importancia porque apenas comenzaban a luchar después de eso Finn se levantó algo torpe y casi cae de nuevo y mira con odio y rabia a la serpiente la cual solo hace burlaba de Finn

Finn: escudo elemental escudo relampagooo!

Cuando Finn pronuncio esas palabras todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en energía blanca y tomo su espada y corrió asía donde se encontraba la anaconda la cual no le importo y lo envistió pero al hacerlo recibió un tremenda corriente por todo su cuerpo asiéndola gritar de dolor y desesperación después de eso Finn salta asía atrás y el escudo elemental del relámpago desaparece y Finn queda en la normalidad

Anaconda: maldito mocoso que fue lo que me hiciste eso me dolió mucho jamás te lo perdonaréeee!

la anaconda le dio un colazo y Finn se cubre con su espada pensando que la iba a cortar pero esas escamas eran muy duras además que parecían púas la anaconda estaba dispuesta a comerse a Finn de inmediato de un solo cabezazo pero Finn se dio cuenta y salto hacia atrás y antes de irse dio un espadazo cortándole los dientes a la anaconda por la mitad asiendo que esta diera un grito de dolor Finn aprovecha y salta y cae en la cabeza de la anaconda y usa sus dientes como escalera para sostenerse y rápidamente le entierra su espada en el ojo se lo atraviesa y le retuerce la espada dentro del ojo asiendo añicos su cerebro la anaconda cayó al suelo violentamente totalmente quieta ya avía muerto después de eso Finn solo saca su espada

Finn: porque lo quisiste de la manera difícil cumplí tu deseo ahora descansa en paz eternamente

después de eso Finn escucha un montón de boses ovacionándolo y felicitándolo todas esas voces les pertenecen a los animales del bosque tienes le agradecen la ayuda que él les ofreció pero Finn no les dio mucha importancia y les pidió privacidad a lo cual todos los animales solo le pidieron gracias y disculpas y se marcharos de los animales hembras solo estaban hay observándolo a escondidas y lo veían como se bañaba Finn estaba debajo de la cascada toda la sangre que lo cubría desaparecía poco a poco después de bañarse Finn lava su ropa pero esta no se le quita el color el color favorito de Finn avía desaparecido solo se le veía de un color carmesí oscurecido Finn resignado solo la deja así y espera a que se seque mientras se mete nuevamente al rio para relajarse un rato más y recuerda todo lo que paso Finn aún se siente fatal y más por las últimas palabras que le dedicaron sus amigos y seres queridos pero le dolió mas cuando Marceline le dijo que no lo quería ver nunca jamás eso hizo que Finn sintiera mucho dolor en su corazón pero trato de no darle importancia salió de la lagunas se vistió y antes de que partirá los animales le agradecen y le dicen que esa anaconda apareció y aterrorizo y masacraba a todo que se acercara a al rio

Finn: entonces ya no tiene porque preocuparse mas ya me encargue de ese gusano ahora si me disculpan tengo que partir tengo un largo viaje que recorrer

Animales: ten para tu viaje es alimento es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte

Finn acepta la comida pero antes de partir recuerda la piel de la serpiente sus escamas y va hacia la serpiente y le entierra la espada y le corta una gran parte de la piel de la serpiente y la enrolla y y con eso parte del lugar mientras se comía una manzana verde

ase 2 días Finn caminaba totalmente serio su viaje Finn camina y pasan las horas hasta que encuentra una aldea y al parecer esta deshabitada pero entro a unas casa y vio desastres dentro de ellas y medio bacías como si las hubieran robado Finn desenfundo su espada nuevamente y camino por toda la aldea tratando de encontrar a alguien el tiempo pasaba y no vio a nadie hasta que escucho un llanto y vio a una niñita de unos 8 años estaba sentada en una banca tenía sus piernas abrazadas por sus brazos y estaba cabeza abajo estaba llorando la pobre Finn sintió lastima y se acercó a la joven

Finn: hola niñita que paso aquí porque no hay nadie que a sucedido en esta aldea porque no hay nadie y porque estas llorando

¿?: Porque todos me temen y huyeron de mi dejan dome abandonada

En eso la joven solo apretó con más fuerzas su piernas y empezó a llorar con más fuerzas pero Finn sintió lastima nuevamente y busco entre sus cosas y le ofreció comida a la joven la cual se impresiono y se sonrojo un poco porque alguien fue gentil con ella y acepto la comida y empezaron a comer juntos y Finn le hablaba a la niña

Finn: hola mi nombre es Finn el humano mucho gusto

La joven se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco y dijo su nombre con nervios

¿?:mi... mi no...nombre es samanta

Finn: que hermoso nombre samanta

La joven se ruborizo más y se apeno y empezó a comerse la manzana que le ofreció Finn muy nerviosamente

Finn: y dime samanta que ases tu aquí sola donde está tu familia y que paso con el resto de esta aldea

La joven paro en seco y empezó a llorar a lo cual Finn se puso nervioso y se asustó y trato de tranquilizarla ya cuando la joven se tranquilizó le hablo a Finn

Samanta: veras lo que paso es que estoy maldita por una maldición que me pusieron mi familia y amigos me abandonaron y vague por todos lugares buscando quien me acepte pero siempre que va todo bien pasa lo peor tiene accidentes y mueren de las peores formas e estado vagando por este mundo más de 1000 años solitaria sin compañía de nadie nadie quiere estar conmigo

Al decir eso la jovencita empezó a llorar Finn al escuchar eso paro en seco y escupió la manzana porque oyó que tiene más de 1000 años vagando sola por el mundo

Finn: di... dijiste más de mil años vagando solitaria acaso eres un

Finn no termino la frase ya que samanta empezó a llorar muy adolorida Finn se dio cuenta de la idiotez que hizo Finn no tiene más opción y se acerca y se arrodilla frente a la joven y le da un cálido abrazo la samanta queda en shock pero sintió tu cariño y su cálido abrazo lo cual hizo que ella lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas y empezara a llorar sobre Finn Finn sintió su dolor y la abrazo y no la soltó

Finn: yo no te abandonare puedes quedarte conmigo cuanto tiempo quieras yo siempre estaré a tu lado u no te abandonare siempre protegeré de ti y no te a abandonare jamás puedes venir conmigo y juntos tendremos grandes y divertidas aventuras

Después de decir eso Finn se levanta y carga a la joven y parten juntos saliendo de la aldea desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche totalmente estrellada

El mismo día en el que Marceline y Jake encontraron la carta Finn estaba despertando y sentía una presión sobre él y al despertar abre los ojos y be a la joven samanta dormida Finn se asusta un poco y trata de despertar a la joven pero esta solo le responde

Samanta: papa por favor déjame dormir un poquito más estoy cansadita

Finn quedo en shock cuando escucho eso se susto un poco pero vio a la joven y recordó lo que ella le Finn no le importo ahora como ella le dijo y el solo la abraza por la espalda y la llama por su nombre

Finn: samanta despierta mira que ya es de día vamos despierta para desayunar y seguir con nuestro camino

Finn dijo todo eso de la manera más linda para ella samanta empezó a despertar lentamente y vio a Finn ella pensó que fue abandonada pero no fue así y le da un fuerte abrazo a Finn y derrama lagrimas cosa que le extraño a Finn el iba a preguntar pero la joven lo interrumpió

Samanta: gracias muchas gracias por no abandonarme gracias

Decía saltando muy feliz derramando lagrimas Finn solo le sonrió tiernamente y la abrazo y se levantó y le respondió alegremente a samanta

Finn: te prometí que no te abandonaría que cuidaría de ti y siempre estaría a tu lado ya no llores más bien regálame una hermosa sonrisa y vámonos a desayunar para seguir con nuestro viaje

samanta asiente y muy feliz con aun lagrima en sus ojos las cuales Finn le limpia y juntos comen después de desayunar parten hacia el nuevo destino de Finn en todo el viaje Finn le contaba sus historia de aventuras y debes en cuando jugaba con ella para que se divirtieran un poco la joven estaba muy feliz junto a Finn y así fue durante todo el camino caminaron todo el viaje hasta que samanta se sintió agotada y Finn la carga en su espalda se quita su bolso y se lo pone en frente y samanta iba en la espalda de Finn samanta estaba tan cansada que se quedó profundamente dormida en la espalda de Finn mientras Finn caminaba sin descanso alguno ya era medio día y era hora de almorzar samanta despertó hambrienta y lo primero que dijo medio adormilada fue

Samanta: papa tengo hambre

y sonó su estómago tan fuerte que Finn la escucho perfectamente y Finn busca por todo su bolso y encuentra unas galletas y jugo y se sientan los 2 y se comen las galletas y el jugo asta llenarse samanta comí alegremente las galletas mientras que Finn debes en cuando hacía una payasada jugando con las galletas o solo payaseando para hacer sentir feliz a la joven samanta después de eso ambos partieron empacaron todo y se fueron asía su nuevo destino juntos hasta que llegaron a un camino algo estrecho más que suficiente para que pasen 3 personas al mismo tiempo Finn y samanta iban muy alegres y felices hasta que callo una roca encima los sentidos de Finn se activaron rápidamente tomo en sus brazos a samanta y salto hacia otro lugar salvándole la vida a samanta en eso Finn divisa toda la zona buscando al causante del daño pero no ve a nadie Finn alza a samanta y la eleva asía su pecho y tratan de salir del lugar pero la misma roca que los hacia detenido lanzo un poderoso ataque Finn solo reacciono para soltar a samanta la pobre se salvó pero Finn no tuvo la misma suerte ya que el recibió el impacto y salió mandado a una velocidad y fuerza que cuando Finn estrello sintió crujir sus propios huesos lo cual lo hizo escupir una gran bocanada de sangre la roca solo se empezó a burlarse diabólicamente mientras que samanta veía horrorizada a Finn y trato de ir hacia donde él estaba pero este la detiene

Finn: no samanta no te acerques por favor esto es peligroso

Samanta: No por favor no él no te lo ruego no le hagas daño te lo ruego

La roca empezó a tomar forma de un monstruo y empezó a burlarse y le respondió a samanta

Roca: jajaja patéticos los humanos como siempre eres basura mocoso y tu niñita note entrometas luego me encargare de ti primero me divertiré un rato con este mocoso

Después de decir eso le dio un manotazo a samanta la cual callo inconscientemente al suelo Finn ve eso y queda totalmente horrorizado Finn empezó a sentir como su cuerpo era inundado por la rabia y el enojo Finn empuño su espada y busco en su bolso el frasco que lo avía curado hasta que lo ello y lo saco y fue en dirección así samanta sin hacerle caso al monstruo de roca el cual se molestó por ser ignorado

Roca: maldito mocoso no me ignores por ella no te preocupes te mandare junto a ella en unos segundos jajaja

dijo el monstruo de roca diabólicamente y ataco a Finn mandado a bolar unas rocas punzantes asía donde Finn el cual no dirige ni una palabra y mueve su espada en el aire el cual salió una honda de viento que destruyo las rocas y dejo aterrado al monstruo Finn solo al llegar se arrodillo en el suelo y derramo lágrimas al ver a la joven mal herida rápidamente Finn le da la bebida y ve como se recupera lentamente aliviando a Finn pero luego Finn la dejo recostada para que se sanara lentamente y vio con odio y rabia a no poder más al mostró diciéndole unas últimas palabras al monstruo

Finn: eres un maldito jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste daño a samanta ella es dulce y tierna y buena con todos ella a sufrido mucho y no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a ella jamás te lo perdonare

De repente la espada de Finn fue rodeada por un mini tornado mientras que Finn tomo posición y corrió hacia el monstruo y lo empezó a atacar sin piedad el monstruo estaba aterrado ya que Finn lo atacaba brutalmente y con una tremenda velocidad hasta que Finn para y lo mira y el monstruo al ver esa mirada queda petrificado

Finn: no te pienso perdona lo que le hiciste a mi samanta JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!

Roca: por favor tengamos un trato déjame ir y no atacare a nadie más te lo prometo y le are una tumba a tu amiga

Eso hizo que Finn se enojara más y más y vio al monstruo el cual se arrepintió mucho de lo que dijo y trato de hablar pero Finn lo para al ver que Finn entierra su espada en el suelo y recita unas palabras

Finn: escudo elemental escudo de fuegooo!

rápidamente el cuerpo de Finn fue rodeado por llamas su cuerpo se avía vuelto de fuego y tomo su espada la cual tomo el mismo efecto y corrió hacia donde el monstruo y lo atacaba brutalmente sin piedad derramando lagrimas así poniendo al monstruo al rojo vivo Finn no paro y lo ataco hasta que el monstruo se volvía trasparente y perdía más y más movimiento hasta el punto en el que no se podía moverse mas y se aterro ni hablar podía siquiera solo podía ver su final Finn se quitó el escudo de fuego y concentro toda su energía en la espada la cual empezó a brillar y ser rodeada nuevamente por ese tornado sino que esta bes era más fuerte Finn levanto su espada y la bajo con todas su fuerzas enterrándola en el suelo de ahí salió una honda de energía tan poderosa que destruyó al monstruo y parte de una montaña la hizo añicos Finn cayó al suelo de rodilla por el cansancio y busco a samanta con su vista hasta que la vio y camino usando su espada como bastón hasta llegar a donde samanta al llegar esta despierta y y abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Finn samanta estaba totalmente feliz y abraza a Finn con fuerzas se avía abalanzado sobre Finn y derramaba lagrimas

Samanta: papa me da felicidad verte vivo perdona por el mal que te ice pasar perdóname por favor

Decía samanta muy dolorida Finn la abrazo con fuerzas y empezó a llorar y le hablaba entre llantos a samanta

Finn: no tú no tienes la culpa de nada perdóname a mí por no cumplir con mi promesa casi te matan perdóname samanta

Decía Finn muy dolorido derramando lágrimas pero la joven se separó de Finn y le contesto

Samanta: papá por favor no llores y regálame una de tus encantadoras sonrisa que siempre me dan felicidad

después de decir eso samanta abraza fuertemente a Finn y le pide que sigan con su viaje nuevamente Finn asiente yantes de irse toma el frasco de las lágrimas y toma un poco asiendo que todas sus heridas desaparezcan y quede totalmente curado después de eso Finn toma a samanta de la mano y parten asía su nuevo destino al terminar de cruzar ese estrecho camino ven una tienda donde al parecer fabrican cosas Finn al llegar be a una joven de unos 16 años la cual al ver a Finn se sonroja y lo saluda como cualquier empleada presentándose como su nombre

Ana: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ana en que le podemos servir guapo

Finn al oír eso se sonroja un poco porque la chica además de decirle guapo también le giño el ojo pero Finn sale de ese estado cuando siente que algo jala de su brazo y be a samanta y recuerda para que fue a lo que viejo al lugar

Finn: buenas tardes mucho gusto mi nombre es Finn y esta pequeñita es mi hija e venido porque aquí me dijeron que fabrican ropas y armaduras con cualquier material que se les traiga

Ana: si por supuesto dígame que materiales trajo para transformarlo en su vestimenta guapo

Finn: bien pues necesito ropa nueva porque esta esta manchada de sangre y no se le quita además de que esta gastada y dañada traje esta piel de lobo y estas escamas de unos animales que me encontré en el camino

Ana: muy bien ya vengo por favor mire las prendas de ropas que hay de demostración esa es ropa única y de la mejor calidad ya que aquí asemos las mejores ropas del mundo

después de decir eso la joven desapareció detrás de una cortina mientras Finn buscaba ropa nueva en eso be la ropa de samanta y be que igual esta maltratada y decide comprarle un vestido del color que ella más dese y como mas lo quiera samanta estaba tan feliz que empezó a saltar de alegría y busco un vestido y ropa para ella mientras que Finn saco 3 pantalones negro y un 3 playeras azules y una chaqueta que por raro que parecía tenia orejas y eran puntiagudas parecían de un zorro pero era la chaqueta blanco con azul pero Finn no le agarro importancia y tomo 3 pares de botas y no se ha de olvidar tampoco de la ropa interior y de los calcetines cuando fue a buscar a samanta esta traía como unos 20 vestidos 20 sandalias zapatos camisetas ropa interior de todo por decir, lo cual Finn la vio con una ricita de tonto y con una gota de sudor tras la nuca

Samanta: listo papi ya tengo mi ropa lista

Finn: que bien hijita bueno vamos entonces a pagar y ver si ya están lista mi nueva ropa también

Y Finn y samanta caminaron hacia la caja registradora la cal ya estaba lista Ana esperándolos y los saludo y quedo impresionada al ver la cantidad de vestido de la jovencita y ropas que llevaba Finn en sus manos al llegar Finn pregunta solo una cosa

Finn: está listo mi traje

Ana: si aquí tiene salieron unos guantes de acero los cuales te servirán para pelear sin que te haga daño también unas botas las cuales nunca se dañan o desgastaran sim importar lo que hagas unas hombreras y un protector para tu pecho para que así nunca te hagan daño guapo y tiene pegado eso una capa que esconderá y cubrirá tu cuerpo del frio y un cubre cabeza para que te protejas del sol y le dejes esas hermosas orejitas pero lo extraño es que se volvió todo blanco el pelaje del lobo pero aun así te verás bien guapo con eso jeje

Decía la empleada a Finn coqueteándole samanta estaba celosa y tomo a Finn del brazo y le dijo

Papi ya vámonos antes que se haga de noche y se nos haga más tarde

La empleada vio con envidia a samanta y se resignó Finn pregunto el costo de todo a lo cual ella le contento

Ana: son un total de 150 monedas de oro

Eso casi le saca los ojos a Finn pero de igual manera pago pero antes de irse la empleada lo detiene

Ana: oye Finn mira veo que esa mochila esta desgastada porque no te llevas nuestro último modelo en ella puedes guardar cosas y cosas y esta nunca se llenara y tampoco te pesara ni nada sin importar lo que lleves dentro siempre sentirás que cargas una pluma en tu espalda esta solo cuesta 20 monedas de oro

Finn acepta y paga y recibe la mochila nueva y mete todo hay Finn solo se fue con un los pantalones negros una camiseta azul y la nueva chaqueta iba tomado de la mano junto a samanta que usaba un bellísimo vestido y unas hermosos sandalias que combinaban perfectamente y se marcharon de la tienda de Ana sin antes despedirse y rumbo asía su nuevo destino

Fin de flash back


End file.
